


Spin me a Seduction

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Rumple was still getting used to the fact his little maid had become his lover, it was a strange turn of events, but he was enjoying every moment.





	

Early morning sunlight crept through the windows and lit upon the bodies snuggled on the divan. Rumple frowned at the intrusion, but smiled happily as the light burnished Belle’s hair to spun copper. Careful not to disturb her slumber he slipped from the divan and padded barefoot to his spinning wheel. His black claw like toenails tapped out a rhythm against floor as he unwound the last few feet of yesterday’s spinning from the bobbin. He almost laughed aloud when he examined the yarn, there were slubs, over twists, picots from when his tension had been way off; this was without a doubt the worst spinning he had ever done in his three centuries at the wheel, novices would be embarrassed to have produced this, and yet Rumple handled it so tenderly with such a happy look on his face an observer could have been forgiven for thinking it was a great treasure. The feared Dark One looked dreamily happy as he recalled the events that had led to the creation of his worst yarn ever.

 

For a change Rumple was spinning fleece into yarn instead of straw into gold, he had a vague idea of making a shawl as a mid-winter gift for his lover. His lover, that phrase still sounded alien to his mind even after all of these months, but there was no denying that Belle had become exactly that. He’d never intended to fall for the help, but it had happened and the feeling was entirely mutual. Oh it had taken him a while to accept it, there’d been a few flaming rows along the way, all started by his doubts, but Belle had fought his insecurities with loving kindness and finally they had come together.

“Shouldn’t you be watching what you’re doing?”

Belle didn’t look up from her book, but she’d felt his gaze none the less. Rumple chuckled.

“I’ve been spinning for centuries, sweetheart, I can do this with my eyes closed.”

Belle raised her head, and Rumple gulped, he knew that look, his sweetheart was plotting something. His hands didn’t falter as she placed her book on the couch and rose to her feet; his spinning remained steady as she swayed across the room to him; there was a slight tremble as she moved behind him and trailed her hand along his shoulders, her nails just scratching the bare skin of his neck. He tended not to wear his tough high collared waistcoats when they were home alone, not since Belle had jabbed her eye during an enthusiastic hug, she’d laughed it off as her clumsiness, but he’d felt guilty for hours, and that was as strange a feeling as someone willingly touching him.

As usual his thoughtful lover kept her touches slow until he’d grown accustomed to her nearness, only when he sighed softly did she lean down and whisper in his ear.

“Let’s see if you can spin with your eyes closed.”

Her hands slip from his shoulders and covered his eyes, he giggled at her antics, the wheel had not stopped turned yet and under his experience hand it didn’t stop just because she robbed him of his sight. She hummed happily at his skill and moved her hands back to his shoulders.

“But can you keep spinning with other distractions?”

His grip on the roving tightened as her lips caressed his neck, it took but a moment to correct his grip, but her chuckle against his skin told him that she knew her distraction had been successful. The sound sparked his competitive nature.

“I’m a master craftsman, you are going to have to try harder than that to distract me.”

Her lips stilled on his neck and for a moment he worried that he’d spoiled their game, but Belle’s hand snaked from his shoulder and wormed its way into the open neck of his shirt. He kept the wheel turned as she teased his nipple, hoping that she hadn’t noticed the irregularities formed in the yarn when her thumb flicked over the little peak. Her other hand had moved from his shoulder but he couldn’t feel it until she tickled his side, his frantic squirming caused slubs in the yarn, but he was still spinning. Belle hummed thoughtfully and slid round his body, ducking under his wheel hand and placing herself directly in front of him. The wheel stuttered as she settled herself in his lap, her skirt hiked up around her hips as her ankles crossed behind his back. A brief frown creased her brow at the sound of the still turning wheel, but her smile returned as she thrust her breasts forward into Rumple’s face. His voice was muffled, but audible as he nuzzled against her skin.

“I prefer this blindfold, sweetheart.”

She rolled her eyes when he showed off by untying her bodice with his teeth, and still kept spinning. He thought she was about to concede defeat when she bit her lip and dipped her head toward his ear.

“Rumple, I want you to fuck me.”

She’d never used such language before, any doubts she may have had about how he would react to her brazen demand quickly vanished. The wheel halted, Belle squawked as Rumple grabbed her tight and rose to his feet. The basket of roving was kicked across the room as he strolled toward the couch, Belle felt a shimmer of magic in the air which was explained when Rumple dropped her onto a divan that had formally been the couch. He took a moment to show her that her book was safe on a side table before pouncing on her, clawing at her clothes as he showered her with eager kisses.

“What about your spinning?”

“Sod the spinning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this pic and chat I had with beastly 
> 
> http://barpurplewrites.tumblr.com/post/154459818350/beastlycheese-barpurplewrites


End file.
